


Ode to Leola Root

by katesfire



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Leola Root, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesfire/pseuds/katesfire
Summary: A little ode to an unappreciated life-saving root.





	Ode to Leola Root

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek Voyager and all of its characters belong to the franchise. The Star Trek Universe belongs to Gene Roddenberry’s estate. I just like to borrow them occasionally so they can have some fun which was prevented on prime time television and by the “powers that be”. Enjoy! And remember feeding the author is always appreciated!  
> Neelix's POV

I am a cook of the Talaxian sort  
Come sit a while  
And I’ll pour you a glass of leola root port.  


This dirty little root   
Doesn’t mean any harm   
It is actually a valuable loot.   


It could save your life one day   
If you’re caught for a month in a void   
Preparation can be done in many a way.   


It can be chopped and salted   
And served as a snack.   
Or perhaps you would prefer it malted.   


I have seen it pureed or diced   
Served with a twist of itself   
And on the rocks, well iced.   


I’ve canned it for later use   
And I’ve fermented it   
For an alcoholic juice.   


I’ve had it fried and even grilled   
Served by itself or as a side   
It’s especially good when it has been chilled.   


Store it for a year   
And let the mold grow for a bit   
Then turn it into a wonderfully dark beer. 

But for that peculiar itch   
Mash it into a putty or paste   
And enjoy exfoliation and relief that are certainly rich   


My lovely Captain loves the stimulation her coffee   
If she’d given leola root a try she'd learn the stimulation was double  
But she turned around and hurried to flee.   


And for those romantic types: try adding a pinch of Zruft spice   
I’m sure Tom Paris would like to know   
It serves as an aphrodisiac that is really quite nice.   


That Starfleet bunch   
They turn up their nose   
When I serve it for lunch.   


So if you find Leola Root on the menu or your plate   
Dive right in, it’s the root of many tastes   
Just a little, moldy root that doesn’t deserve all of this hate.


End file.
